


Numb Inside

by Sselene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tells him everything the night the threat of the Alpha pack is dismissed.<br/>He talks about the first meeting with Laura after the coma.<br/>He says I love you again and again and again, and Derek asks himself if maybe he's trying to convince himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb Inside

Peter tells him everything the night the threat of the Alpha pack is dismissed.

When they creep in the shitty apartment they rented and Derek slither in bed, Peter sits on the edge of the mattress and leave a soft kiss on his clothed shoulder, just like he did when they were both younger and more innocent, in a certain way.

Derek is tired and hurt and weak; he just wants to be loved, to be comforted. He just wants a family. So he doesn't make Peter go away, he'll think tomorrow about the hate he feels about him.

Then Peter starts to talk.

He talks about the first meeting with Laura after the coma, about the red fierceness in her eyes. About the joy and the happiness he felt with her.

He talks about the hate that filled her inside, about the sadness he could feel through the bond.

He talks about her pleas and then her orders.

'Kill him.' he says, mimicking Laura. 'He killed our family, our pack. Kill him.' 

He talks about her red eyes, about the nausea and the desperation. About the blood on his claws.

He says I love you again and again and again, and Derek asks himself if maybe he's trying to convince himself, if he's regretful he chose him over her.

Then Peter walks away, so far he can't even hear him anymore.

Derek lies still under the covers, with his eyes on the cell. He feels like maybe he should cry, feel sorry for himself and for Laura and for Peter; but he can't force himself to.

He just feels empty. Numb.

He thinks about his pack, strong against the Alphas thanks to Peter's experience, Stiles's planning and Scott's leadership. 

He asks himself if Peter will ask them, too, to kill Derek. He asks himself if they will do it.

He hopes they will.


End file.
